The Girl With The Wrist Watch
by UnSeEnUnKnOwNaNoNyMoUs
Summary: A girl finds herself stranded on a Space Station with an obnoxious Vortex Manipulator, witnessing her planet explode. Doctor Who/OC Not sure how far I'm going to take this.
1. Chapter 1: The End of the World

**Hi to anyone that decides to read this. It's my first fanfiction and also my first story to ever see the light of day, so please, if you choose to review try and go easy on me?**

* * *

Chapter One: The End of the World

"Okay." I muttered to myself as I fiddled with the totally original , much better looking, Vortex Manipulator or Manny for short. "Here goes nothing." I twisted a dial and locked in a random date a couple million years ahead. I took a deep calming breath then slammed my finger on the 'Activate' button. The world dissappeared around me, a sliver of agonising pain ran through my back forcing a silent scream from my throat. It felt like an eternity but it flew by in seconds, the ground rose up and rammed into me, making my knees buckle, taking me to the floor.

"Well that was bloody brilliant." I helpfully informed myself. "Still have to work out the kinks." I started fiddling with the buttons and dials and other cool little things attached to Manny, trying to figure out when and where I was. But he didn't seem to want to be helpful, just popping up with random numbers and letters in all sorts of languages. "Stupid thing." And thats when it decided to die entirely. "Oh come on, I didn't mean it! I swear!" It gave a very rude beep as reply.I was very close to yelling at the bloody tempremental wrist watch. "I promise I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated."

He completely ignored me and no matter which button I pushed or dial I turned he was not going to answer. I flung my hands up in exasperation. "Fine then. Be that way. I'll find my own way back." I finally lifted my head and looked around. I was on some kind of ship, a touristy thing by the looks of all the rick folk, not to mention the fancy schmancy decore, and I was pretty sure I was a lot further ahead than I wanted to be.

I forced myself to stand and toddled over to the viewing window, rubbing my sore butt along the way and ignoring everyone else in the room, grateful I had landed in the far corner of the room away from prying eyes, and got an eye full of planet Earth. And it looked like it was about to be consumed by the sun. "Oh, this is turning into a fun day." I muttered sarcastically. Then I caught my reflection in the mirror. I looked like I had been sent through a carwash.

My unnaturally bright purple hair was in dissarray, tangled and sticking up in strange ways, only half of it still in the original bun. The black eyeliner that had originally been in a neat line under my green eyes was now smudged across my cheeks. My brown leather duster was hanging off one shoulder and was slightly askew. Thankfully the black singlet and dark wash jeans I had on under the coat were in good condition and my absolutely awesome Chuck Taylor All Star X-Hi's had barely a scuff on them. I was almost positive Manny did this on purpose, but at least he knew not to touch the shoes.

I wiped as much liner away as I could and redid my hair, making sure my fringe was in its proper place, swept to the side. I fixed my coat and took another look in the window and shrugged. It was as good as it was going to get.

I turned around to check out the other occupants of what I realised was an observation station. Most of them I didn't have any idea what they could be, but I did recognise a few of them. Tree's, and the fat blue guy in the chair was familiar but I couldn't remember his species, then finally I noticed the big face to the side of the room. I jumped and almost peed myself when I noticed he was staring at me. It wasn't like a scary glare or anything, more a look of disappoval. _Oh goody, not only do I get chatised with a look from my parents, but now from a head in a jar, a GIANT head in a jar but still... _

The second he, _at least I think it was a he, _was distractd by one of the things that looked like a giant bird, I turned and ducked behind the first thing I saw, which just so happened to be the only normal looking people in the room. The chick didn't seem to notice me but the guy certainly did. He threw a suprised look over his shoulder and one of his eyebrows rose. I flapped my hands at him, the universal sign for 'mind your own business and go back to what you were doing'.

He didn't look like he wanted to but was forced to when the blue guy approached. I didn't really pay attention to the conversation, more interested in trying to get my stupid little friend to turn back on, he really was annoying sometimes. But it did catch my attention when the blue guy spat into the girl's face. I backed up a bit and made sure it didn't hit me, not that I really had to worry, he was a really good shot. Right in her eye. Still gross though.

Once I was sure he wasn't going to spit again I went back to tinkering with Manny but gave up a few seconds later after I accepted he wasn't going to work until he wanted to. I heaved a sigh. "You know, just for that, I'm taking away your wi-fi privileges." I waited for some kind of reaction, even just a beep. Nothing happened. He was being stubborn. "You are so in trouble when we get out of here."

I dropped my arm back to my side, looking up when I heard an announcement. Not the actual words but it sounded important. I was only a couple inches shorter than the guy in front of me, making it so much easier to see over his shoulder and still stay out of almost all the aliens immediate line of sight, especially jarhead.

The big announcement must have had something to do with the flab of skin that just got wheeled into the room. It was literally a flab of skin with eyeballs and a mouth. I had no clue how it could be alive, let alone babble on like it was. I mean its brain was in a jar below it.

"-I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over 2000." Aaaand thats when I tuned out again. Completely useless crap, dribbling out of her mouth. Got enough of that from my mum.

That thought brought me up short. I couldn't think like that anymore. She was gone and she wasn't coming back. no matter what I did. Nothing could save her. Not me, not Dad.

I mentally slapped myself out of it. _Can't be having those thoughts right now_. I pulled myself together and flicked my hair out of eyes and decided to tune back into the skin's speech, as long as it kept me preoccupied I didn't care what she said.

"-Ostrich egg. Legend said it had a wing span of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils." I couldn't catch myself in time to stop the laugh that erupted from me. It only lasted a second before I clamped my hand over my mouth and hid behind the guy again, but I had managed to grab the attention of half the room. Half the room did not include the flap of skin, so she kept going and everyone turned back to her, the man in front of me a few seconds behind the rest, giving himself time to send a funny look my way.

The instant his eyes were off me I stepped away from him and hid myself behind a giant black pillar instead and took one more shot at convincing Manny.

"If your good and take me home I'll extend your wi-fi and tv hours" No response. "Come on. You know you want to." I felt him start to power up. "Yes there you go. Free reign over the internet for 5 hours." The screen blinked on. "Come on, come on." And he let rip a noise that sounded remarkably like a raspberry then powered off again.

I stood there for a minute in shock, vaguely registering pop music had started up behind me, before I cracked.

"You cheeky little bugger. You are going to be dismantled when we get home." He chose not to comment, probably seeing through my empty threat. I couldn't get rid of him, he wasthe only way I had to travel and the little prick knew it. I flicked the annoying thing on my wrist and let my hand drop. I was stuck here until I found Dad. That could take forever. I fell back against the pillar and let my head droop.

Why did he always have to go disappearing on me just when I needed him, when he could actually be useful. I heaved another sigh. This was going to be interesting.

I stood straight again and popped my head around the pillar. I noticed that the two human looking people had scampered off somewhere, but more importantly the head in a jar was preoccupied. Yippee. I slid out of my hiding place and stalked towards the doors, walking like I had every right to be there. A few people tried to stop me but I acted haunty, turning my nose up at them and ignoring them. _Just keep walking. _That was the only thing going through my head.

I reached the doors and turned the corner. Once I was out of sight I ran. I didn't wanna be caught on here without an invite, I didn't know what they'd do. They could throw me out an airlock for all I know. I rounded a corner, hit something rather large and went arse over head. Luckily I landed on my butt instead of my head, unluckily I had already landed on my butt today and it was kinda tender.

"Owww." I moaned. I heard an answering groan and peeked out from under my bangs. There was a blue girl in front of me, nursing her head where she had obviously hit it on the ground. I sat up on my knees and half crawled, half slid over to her.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I didn't touch her, I didn't know if it was offensive to her, I just leant over her, trying to get a look at her head.

She groaned again, looked up at me and flinched back, scrambling to her feet, eyes never leaving me. I stood up with her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, or run into you." She didn't reply, just continued to stare at me. Maybe I broke her. "Is your head okay?" I put my hand on my head to demonstrate.

"We need permission to talk, miss."

I blinked at that. _Who needs permission to talk? _

"Are you serious?" I looked at her in disbelief. She nodded. "Okay. Permission granted, I suppose." I said a bit awkwardly. I wasn't used to giving people permission to talk.

"Thank you." She tried to smile but it turned into a pained grimace.

"Are you alright?" I took a step towards her. When she didn't back away or start yelling at me, I took another step. "Can I see?" She flicked her head up at that. "I just want to see how bad it is." I held my hands in a non-threatening manner. She eyed me for a bit before nodding and pulling her hand away. "Thank you." I took the final step and reached up to her head.

"I'm going to have to take your hat off to get a good look." I looked to her for permission again, which she gave in the form of another nod. I carefully pulled off the hat, making sure I didn't hit the sensitive area, then did the same for the head covering. "Think you can hold these for just a minute."

"Yes, miss." She took them from my hands and looked at the ground. I started to study the rather bad looking bump on her head.

"What's your name? I can't keep calling you 'she' even if it is in my head." I saw her lip quirk slightly at that.

"My name is Rafello, miss."

"My name is not miss, it's Nik." I looked at her pointedly. "I am not a miss." I turned back to her wound and prodded it softly. Rofello winced. "Sorry." I finished my little inspection and stepped back from her. "It doesn't look like its too bad, but it might be tender for a while." Rafello nodded.

"Thank you." She put her headgear back on and started to go back to her work as I started to look through my pockets.

"Hang on." She turned back. "I think I have something that might help." I kept rifling through my coat. "I know I have some somewhere." I reached into my inner pocket and felt the small packet. "Yes. Found them." I pulled them out and tipped two tablets into my hand. I put my hand out to give to her, but pulled it back sharply when I remembered something. "Hold up. Where exactly are you from?" Rafello looked at me confused for a second.

"Krispalian, miss." I pointed my finger in her face making her jump slightly.

"I am not a miss. My name is Nik."

"Yes, miss." I gave her a look, finger still in her face. "Sorry... Nik" I dropped my hand.

"That's better." I put my hand out again. "I don't think this will have any adverse affects but it mght help with the headache that I'm sure your going to get." She didn't move. I gestured impatiently with my hand. "Come on. Take it." She hesitently raised her hand and I dropped the paracetamol tablets into her cupped palm. She looked at them strangely, then looked up at me.

"What am I supposed to do with them?"

"You swallow them." She looked thoughtful for a moment then, quick as a flash, brought her hand to her mouth and down they went. I stared her a bit stunned. "Well that's one way to do it, I suppose." She smiled at me. I gave her a small smile in return. "Look, I am really sorry about all this. I should have been watching where I was going."

"It's alright. Your not the first person to knock into me and I doubt you'll be the last, but so far you're the nicest."

I gave her another smile for that. "I'm still sorry." She beamed at me. "Okay. Well, I should let you get back to your work, don't want you getting into trouble." I started backing down the hallway. "It was nice meeting you, Rafello."

"Nice meeting you, Nik." I gave a little wave before turning around and continuing down the hallway.

She was a nice girl, a bit too pretty to be doing menial labour but that's the way life goes. My train of thought was interrupted by an announcement over the loud speakers.

"Would the owner of the blue box in Private Gallery 15 please report to the Stewards office immediately." That made me pause. A blue box. Couldn't be. That is _way _too coincidental. But then again it would explain the way Manny was behaving. He wanted to meet a real live TARDIS. It also explain why we ended up so far forward. I brought my hand up, glaring at the stupid machine.

"If seeing the TARDIS will get you to behave I guess I have no choice do I." Manny didn't respond. I let out an irritated huff and threw my arm down. "All I wanted to do was go forward a couple million years, but noooo. We had to go billions of years ahead because you wanted to see your crush." I ranted as I walked, hopefully in the right direction. It was the only direction I could go at this point so I just went with it. "Sometimes I think I should never have made you and just stuck with the old Manipulator. Even if it was a bumpier ride at least it did what it was told."

I stopped my tirade once we reached a door. I pressed the button, the door slid open and I poked my head in. No blue box, but the girl from the observation deck was sitting in there, legs dangling over the ledge. I _have a feeling she won't be much help._ I was about to duck back out when she started talking. I paused, assuming she was talking to me, there was no one else in the room.

"Hello." I turned back, about to answer when I noticed she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at a pot plant in her hand. "My name's Rose. That's a sort of plant." She said the last part a bit uncertainly. So would I if I was talking to a plant. Then again I don't talk to plants. "We might be related." I had to bite my knuckle to keep from laughing. Who does that? Obliviously this Rose did. I wonder if she was expecting an answer.

"I'm talking to a twig." She put the plant down. So glad she realised. I was about to walk in and introduce myself, if only to stop her from talking to another inanimate object, but my eyes were drawn to the little silver ball resting beside her. A little spider robot thingy was crawing out of it.

"What the hell is that?" I yelled. The Rose girl spun around.

"Who the hell are you?" I ignored her and watched the spider. It seemed to panick and fled up the nearest vent.

"Did you seriously not see that?" I looked at her increduously. She looked back confused. "It was right next to your hand, looked like it was going to take off a finger." She looked at me like I was insane. I threw my hands up in the air. "Fine don't believe me, but if that thing comes back don't say I didn't warn you."

"Who are you?" She may have thought I was nuts but that didn't mean she didn't want to know my name. She was raised right.

"Nik." Her eyebrow rose at that. "What?" I snapped. I wasn't having a very good day. Sue me. Her hands rose, palms out, in a gesture of peace.

"Nothing. I've just never heard of a girl with the name Nick before."

"It's not Nick, like N-I-C-K. It's Nik, like N-I-K. It's short for something else."

"Like what?"

"Like 'Nick-off'." I stated. She looked a bit offended at that. I rubbed my hand across my forehead, slightly weary. I sighed. "I'm sorry okay. I've had a bad day." My eyes flicked up at her snort.

"Join the club." She was smirking at me and I took that as an invitation to enter the room. I walked towards the ledge, fully expecting her the tell me to get out, but she just watched me, curiousity clear in her gaze. I plopped down beside her, noticing a shadow outside the door, it didn't seem threatening so I didn't mention it. Rose looked freaked out enough as it is. She positioned herself so she was facing me, one leg hanging off the edge, the other tucked underneath her and I mimicked her, making sure there was a good few feet between us. "So what's so bad about your day?"

"Well, I'm stranded here unless someone decides to take pity on me and take me with them and even then I'm still stranded."

"How are you still stranded?" Her head was tilted to the side, a questioning gaze sent my way.

"Well, you have to have a certain type of ship or certain equipment to get to where I'm from and unfortunately there's only three people in the universe that have either one of them and one of those people is me, but mine's gone on the fritz." I smacked my hand against Manny, causing Rose to jump and Manny to let out a high pitch beep. "Sorry. My watch is broken, just another thing to add to my bad day."

"Right. Okay." She looked a bit wary of me now but didn't look like she wanted to end the conversation.

"So what's so bad about your day?" I leaned back on my arms, waiting. She started out slowly.

"I came here with a bloke, a completely random bloke, I don't know a thing about him and I just left my family and my boyfriend and my home all so I could go on an adventure with him." She was really getting into it now. Her voice had changed from a whisper to an almost shout. "Now I think I might have made a mistake. The first place he takes me is to watch my planet be destroyed, to meet aliens whose idea of a good time is watching a planet explode and, _and, _I have to watch him flirt with a tree!"

"He seriously flirted with a tree?" I tried to imagine that and it sorta squeaked me out a bit. Then another thought hit me. I sat up. "Hang on." I paused for dramatic effect. "Did she flirt back?"

"Yes!" She yelled. "And I had to watch, and then I got spat on by a small, fat, blue alien and then that, that, that... _thing_ came out and claimed it was a human."

"Which one? I wasn't really paying attention."

"That piece of skin in the metal square." She looked absolutely disgusted.

"Ah. The one that mistook an ostrich for a dragon?" She smirked at that. "I mean you gotta think. If they're wrong about something like that, what else are they spreading round the universe about Earth." I pointed at her. "Something to think about." She gave me a funny look. "What?" She shook her head.

"Nothing. Nothing." She lapsed into silence, gazing out the window. I never really liked silences. Too quiet. I looked around the room for a minute, hoping to find something to occupy myself with. That's when I remembered the shadow. I peeked to make sure it was still there. Yup. I looked around the room a bit more before I turned back to Rose and leaned forward.

"Oi." I whispered. I didn't want to catch the stalker's attention. Rose looked at me, eyebrow raised. "There's someone spying on us." Her eyes went wide and I hooked my thumb in the doors direction. Rose glanced over and I saw recognision in her eyes but it was quickly overtaken by irritation.

"Oi!" She yelled so loud I almost fell over the edge. I caught myself in time and plugged my right ear with my finger and wriggled it round, hoping to get my hearing back and only mildly successful. I couldn't hear anything thanks to the ringing in my head.

"You know maybe next time you should yell _louder_!" I knew I screamed but I didn't care. I cupped my hands over my ears and stood up, ignoring Rose's dirty look, I informed her of my current condition. "I think you made my ears bleed." And with that as my goodbye I stomped over to the door, swerved around the person walking into the room, not even looking up, and made a dash for the hallway.

They could figure their issues out by themselves.

I made sure I was I good distance away before sliding to ground, back against the wall. I lifted my hands away from my ears, praying that my hearing had returned, but alas twas not to be. So my solution was block the nose, close my mouth and blow. My ears popped and returned to normal, thank whoever. I slumped down, I didn't really want to get up. It was to much trouble. But I knew I couldn't stay here forever, someone was bound to find me if I stayed in one place too long. I used the wall as support and heaved myself to my feet. Just in time to be knocked flat on my arse by the shudder that ran through the station. Again I landed on my butt. It was going to be black and blue tomorrow. If I managed to survive today. My luck so far, the ship will probably crash into the Earth and we'll all die.

"Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence. Thanking you." Was announced.

"Bullshit." I muttered. "Gravity pockets don't do that." I heaved myself up again. Quickly this time in case there was another shudder. Luckily there wasn't and I got to remain on my feet. "Right. Might as well make sure we don't blow up while I'm here." I trudged back up the hallway, watching my feet as I walked. Which is something I should probably know by now is a bad idea.

And it was proved once again when I walked into someones chest. A very hard chest. It hurt. And I would have ended up on my arse again if two strong arms hadn't wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. Into his chest.

"So are you finally going to introduce yourself?" I opened my eyes hearing the strange northern accent and came face-to-face with the man I had originally hidden behind.

"That depends on who's asking." I shot back. I wasn't telling just anyone my name. I mean I know I told Rose but that was mostly because she was feeling down and we bonded as 'Bad Day Buddies'. I winced mentally at the name. God, I'm so dorky inside my head.

"I asked first." Was his witty comeback.

"I asked second."

"First comes before second."

"Doesn't mean I have to answer. Why don't you answer and get this whole thing out of the way."

"Oh please." We both twisted our heads to find the source of the voice. Rose. "Can you stop the flirting and get a move on."

"I was not flirting!" I replied instantly. The guy remained silent. Rose just gave me a look, switching from my face to my arms a couple times, encouraging me to look down. Which I did. Which made me realise my position. I was pressed up against his chest, my waist encircled by his arms and my hands had somehow ended up on his biceps.

I pulled away as fast as I could and he let me go, which meant he got to keep his nuggets another day.

I brushed myself down and looked to Rose's impatient expression.

"Well, are we moving or not?" They needed no more encouragement, they both spun around, heading back towards the main guest hall. It wasn't the most talkative walk. The guy up front kept muttering to himself and Rose was trying to listen in. I stayed to the back and made random observations about the decore. Luckily it wasn't long walk, I think I got on Rose nerves a bit. She was throwing me the hairy eyeball over her shoulder by the time we got to the reception hall or whatever you want to call it. And the moment what's-his-face crossed over the doorway he started announcing his idea's to anyone who was near.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket, I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that."

"I could have told you that." I decided to let him know. He ignored me and started fiddling with a information screen attached to the wall.

"What do think, Jage?" He turned around and started talking to the Tree standing next to Rose. "Listen to the engines, pitched up about thirty hertz. That dodgy or what?" Jage just looked confused.

"It is the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me." I scoffed quietly though I'm pretty sure he heard me, judging by the look he sent my way.

"Where's the engine room?" Talking to Jage again.

"I don't know. But the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you. And your wife?" I giggled at that.

"She's not my wife."

"Partner."

"No."

"Concubine." She just kept asking didn't she. I was glad that she hadn't really noticed me, half blocked from view by Rose, and every time Jage looked my way I looked around like I was admiring the room and had absolutely nothing to do with the man she was trying so hopelessly to flirt with.

"Nope."

"Prostitute." Oh, she really was trying hard wasn't she. I personally hoped Rose gave her a smack.

"Whatever I am, it must be invisible. Do ya mind?" Go Rose! Stand up for yourself. "Tell you what. You two go and pollinate, I'm gonna catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." She pointed towards the supposed 'last human'.

"Don't start a fight."

I gagged as I watched him offer his arm to Jage.

"I'm all yours." He told her. She seemed pleased.

"Oh that is so wrong in so many ways." I shuddered. I got filthy looks from both him and Jage. I shrugged. "Just my honest opinion."

They walked out the door arm in arm, but not without Rose having the final word.

"I want you home by midnight." He just threw a smile over his shoulder, which disappeared at my parting shot.

"And make sure you use protection." He didn't bother to reply and disappeared around the corner. A smirk graced my lips as I turned to Rose. She was smiling slightly and shaking her head. "What?" I asked all innocent.

"Nothing." She turned away from me and started towards the only other 'pure' human in the room. I caught up to her and flung an arm around her shoulders.

"So." She glanced up at me. "What are we talking about with road kill over there?" She scoffed and pushed my arm off. "Well you're no fun." I spun on the spot and almost sprinted over to the screen the guy was playing with before. Just because he couldn't get anything out of it doesn't mean I couldn't.

I studied the words showing. _Platform One. _I ran my finger down it, accessing the main network but of course it wouldn't allow me access to the stations system and operations.

"Right." I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out a small silver rectangle with two blank buttons on it. I pushed the top button and a small laser blade shot out the top. I looked over my shoulders, making certain that no one was watching, and stabbed the blade into the wall right under the panel. It cut through the metal like it was butter.

I cut a rectangle into the wall and popped it out, leaving the wires exposed.

"Now let's see if I can do this." I pressed the top button on the laser knife causing the blade to disappear and shoved it back in my pocket. I cracked my knuckles, preparing myself and extended two fingers into the hole and snagged an orange and a green wire. I pulled a small pair of scissors out of another pocket and snipped the two. I held the scissors between my teeth as I pulled back the rubber/plastic or whatever futuristic thing it was that replaced it, and slowly connected the two.

I cursed as the screen went black, but didn't panick. I seperated the wires and tried again.

There was a small spark that had me flinching backwards, but the screen came back to life, this time with access to the mainframe. Am I genius or what? I mentally patted myself on the back and dropped the scissors back in my pocket. I made sure the wires were tightly woven together, so as they wouldn't come apart, and stuffed them back into the wall. Now to get down to the fun stuff.

I swept through the last few commands entered into the computer, only wasting seconds on that and moving quickly onto the main engines. That guy was right when he said the engines sounded strange. The computer instantly warned me of bugs in the system. Well, that was interesting. I started to run a systems check, but was distracted by Rose storming out the door. I almost went straight after her but paused long enough to pull the wires back out and rip them apart. No time to be delicate and I didn't want just anyone playing around in the station's system. I tucked them back into the wall, slipped the cut out into its proper place and was out the door as Rose disappeared around a corner.

I charged after her, but hesitated slightly when I heard a 'thunk'. I peeked around the wall and saw the hooded fellas, I think their name was Meme or something, dragging her unconscious body down the hallway. At least I really hoped she was only unconscious, I hate to think of the other option. I shook myelf out of it and followed behind the would be kidnappers, only creeping down a hallway once I was positive they had turned a corner.

They didn't go very far, dumping her in a viewing area that looked remarkably like the one we were in earlier. Hell, it could be the same one, I had no idea. I watched them close the door and push a few buttons, locking down the room. And then of course they started marching towards me. But Lady Fortune actually helped me out for once today, providing a nice empty suite right across the hall from me. I literally dived for it, landing hard and scrambling up, just in time to close the door before they walked got within my range of sight.

I pressed my ear up against the door, listening to their footsteps fade. Once I heard the hiss of the reception hall's door shutting behind them I darted out off the room and ran to the viewing room's door. I tried the controls, but of course they were command locked. I slammed my fist against the steel door.

"Rose! Rose, can you hear me?" I smashed my fist against it a few more times but got no response.

I studied the door, mentally calualating the amount of force needed to open it against the time it would take to hack into the mainframe. Hacking it was. I grabbed the laser knife again, clicked it open and jammed it in behind the metal panel covering the wires. It wasn't exactly the most graceful way to go about it, but I was in a bit of a hurry, I didn't think they were just going to leave her to her own devices in there. I ripped the panel off and dropped to my knees, I dropped the laser not really caring where it landed so long as it didn't hit me and studied the interior.

It didn't look that complicated. I shoved my hand to the back and pulled at a couple of the more important looking wires, disconnecting them from the mainframe, and pulled them forwards.

"Well, here goes nothing." I sparked them against each other, hoping to trick the computer into restoring its original commands. All that did was make a big spark. "Oh, goody." I disconnected them and dropped the smaller wire. At this point I was just playing eeny-miny-mo. I snatched another wire, this one yellow, and connected that one. Again a spark. Along with a blaring announcement from the computer.

"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."

"Please tell me I didn't do that." I muttered as I reached up and started searching the screen for answers. It didn't take long to find the command was sent from somewhere else. I released a breath I hadn't realised I was holding and went back to the wires.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Rose was banging on the door and screaming. I almost electricuted myself. "Let me out! Let me out!"

"Rose! Calm down!" I yelled through the door. "Screaming is not helping the situation!"

"Nik! Is that you?! Help me! Get me out of here!"

"I'm getting there, just give me a few seconds!" I grabbed one of the main power cords, ripped it from the screen and connected it to a smaller wire, one not made to handle so much electricity at once, maybe cause it to short circuit and give us a few more seconds.

"Get me out! Let me out!" Rose was still banging away at the door, but paused when the sun filter stopped. It wasn't rising or descending, the computer was just stalled for a minute. "Nik! Did you stop it?! Can you get me out?!"

"You'll have to give me a minute. I can only do so much at a time." I reconnected the power cord as best I could and pushed all the wires to the side in an attempt to look at the back. "There should be a chip or something that controls this stupid thing." I mumbled. I spotted it and was about to do something clever with it, when Rose's bloke came running down towards me.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"What does it look like?" I snapped at him.

"Destroying the door controls."

"Oh well excuse me for wanting Rose _not _to die!" That gave him pause.

"Rose is in there?"

"Yep. And the sun filter has decided to descend." His head whipped away from the door and fiocused on me. "I managed to stall it but it won't stay there forever and the door doesn't want to open."

"Move." I was pushed to the side so he could get at the controls. He pulled out a sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the screen. After a few seconds he had results.

"Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."

"Rose! Are you alright?!" he yelled.

"Yeah I'm fine. But can you open the door?" Rose yelled back.

"Ye-" He was cut off by the computer.

"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."

"That's just what we need. The computer's getting clever." He dropped down to work with the wires.

"Stop mucking about!" Rose screamed.

"I'm not mucking about. It's fighting back." He replied. I gave a sigh.

"Give me that." I snatched his screwdriver and pushed him away. I swept the wires to the side and pushed the screwdriver towards the back, towards the command chip or whatever it was. I pushed the sonic's button and prayed it worked.

"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."

"Come on. Come on." I whispered.

"Sun filter descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."

"Yes." I pulled the screwdriver out and threw it back to him. He was looking at me strangely. "What?" He snapped out of it and tried to open the door.

"The whole thing's jammed." He informed Rose. "I can't open the doors. Stay there, don't move."

"Where am I going to go? Ipswich?" He didn't bother to reply and ran off.

I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Oi! Rose!" I waited for a response.

"What?" she snapped. She had a good reason, stuck inside a room where you could get burnt to a crisp in seconds.

"Do you want out?"

"The Doctor said it was jammed." I smirked.

"Well I'll just have to unjam it or cut through it as the case may be." I picked my laser knife of the ground and clicked the lower button repeatedly, making the blade longer and longer until it reached about a metre. "Rose! I'm gonna need you to stand back."

"Why? What you gonna do?"

"Just back up please!" I listened to her move, making sure she was a safe distance away and thrust the blade with as much force as I could muster. There was a bit of resistance but it went through easily enough. I forced the blade down, which was a lot harder than I thought it would be, until it hit the floor, using my foot to push it the last few inches. I yanked it out and stabbed it back in at the top, this time going horizontal and then down again when I deemed it wide enough. I kicked the slab of metal in and watched it drop to the floor inside the room before I poked my head through. Rose was up against the wall on my left.

"Come on then. You said you wanted out." She scrambled towards me. I pulled back so she had room to crawl through and, once she was in arms reach, helped pull her the rest of the way. She collapsed against the wall in relief, heaving a sigh.

"There we go. Safe and-" I was cut off by the station shaking. "What the fuck was that?" I decided standing probably wasn't the best option right now and plonked down beside Rose. "This day just keeps getting better and better." I told her. She wasn't listening. She was a bit too freaked out. I grabbed her hand and brought her attention to me. "Rose. We are going to be okay. Okay?" She nodded at me and closed her eyes, blocking as much out as she could.

I leaned my head back against the wall and just stared at the ceiling, tuning out the noise and humming slightly. The station shook around us and I could hear the window behind us cracking. I felt Rose tighten her grip on my hand and I squeezed back, reassuring her in that tiny way that she wasn't alone.

I'm not sure how much time passed, could have been minutes or hours, but I was snapped out of my trance-like state by the computer.

"Exo-glass repaired. Exo-glass repaired." I turned to Rose and smiled.

"See. We're okay." she gave me a slightly shaky smile in return. "Right." I untangled our hands and stood up, holding my hand out to Rose. "Shall we go find the rest of them?" She nodded and latched onto my hand. I hauled her up and led the way back to the main hall.

What met us there was devastation. Many were hurt and one had obviously got burnt up by the sun's rays, nothing left of him but his automated chair. Rose and I wandered in to the center of the room and just stood there, watching. All this death and what came of it? Lives cut short and other's traumitised, all for one person's gain.

I was interupted in my musings by Rose's friend walking throught the door. He didn't acknowledge her and walked past to talk to the Trees. It was obvious he told them something they didn't want to hear. They just broke down and he turned away, a hard look on his face. Rose stepped forward.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he stalked forward, talking all the while. "I'm full of idea's, I'm bristling with 'em." He stopped walking. "Idea number one: teleportation through 5000 degrees needs some kind of feed." I _could have told him that. _"Idea number two..." He stalked towards a pedestal holding a large egg. "...this feed must be hidden nearby." He broke the egg and a small silver device fell out. He picked it up and walked to the center of the room again. "Idea number three: if you're as clever as me then a teleportation feed can be reversed." _What he didn't mention was you didn't really have to be all that smart to actually figure out how to do that._

But he twisted the device and the flat chick popped up, and she didn't look like she was expecting to be back here.

"The last human." He said it like it was an insult.

"So, you passed my little test, bravo. This makes you eligible to join the um-th-th-the human club." Yeah, cause that's totally believable. I rolled my eyes.

"People have died Cassandra." _So that was her name_. "You murdered them."

"That depends on your definition of people." _Uppity and psychotic_._ What a mix_. "And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter-" He cut in.

"And creak?"

"And what?" She looked rather alarmed.

"Creak? You're creaking." I glanced at his face, he looked a little pleased about that. I turned back to Cassandra as the creaking intensified, now audible to all.

"What?" Her skin began to crack. "Ah, I'm drying out. Oh, good heavens. Moisturize me! Moisturize me!" She looked terrified, not that I blame her. She said something else that I didn't quite catch. "It's too hot!" Her voice grated on my ears.

"You raised the temperature."He stated.

"Have pity." He didn't even blink. Rose walked forward and stood beside him. "Moisturize me! Oh. Oh, Doctor."

Rose looked up at him and pleaded. "Help her." His face didn't change, still rock hard.

"Everything has its time and everything dies." He watched impassive as Cassandra grew drier and drier. It was a bit deturbing to watch actually.

"I'm too young!" she yelled. And finally the dryness became too much and she exploded. I jumped to the side to dodge a few pieces of her that came my way. I flicked my head up as I heard someone walking towards me. His eyes showed no remorse, only anger and rage. I stepped away from him and watched as he rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

After that all the guests were evacuated and the place was cleaned up by the little blue people, leaving just me and Rose. I leaned back against one of the pillars to the right of Rose while she gazed out the window at the destroyed planet. She looked _really_ depressed, so I decided to take her mind of it a little.

"Hey Rose." She twisted her head round to look at me. "What's your friends name?"

"The Doctor." She stated.

"No I mean his actual name." She looked a bit confused.

"His name is just the Doctor."

"What sort of name is th-" _No way. Couldn't be him. I _stood up straight and took a step towards her. "Does he travel around in a big blue box?" SHe looked really suprised at that.

"Yeah." She turned to face me fully. "But how did you know that?" I ran my hands down my face.

"Oh shit." I heard Rose walk towards me.

"Are you alright?" I pulled my hands away from my face.

"Sorry yeah. Just stress built up over the day." I spotted the Doctor coming through the door. " I'm just gonna go for a bit of a walk." I stalked to the door, dodging the Doctor along the way. I stood outside the door, trying really hard not to listen in on their little moment. I hummed to myself, hands in my pockets and leaned against the wall, allowing my head to droop to my chest.

My head snapped up when footsteps came towards me. Rose and the Doctor walked out of the door hand in hand, stopping short when they spotted me.

"Hi." I pulled one of my hands from my pockets and gave a little wave. They both stared at me. One in puzzlement and the other in suspision. I pulled away from the wall. "Um,okay." I took a deep breath. "Look I was just wondering if you might be willing to give me a lift?" The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"And where exactly are you wanting to go?" He asked. I thought about it. I had been meaning to go looking for Dad but I think he can wait another day. I just wanted to sleep after all this mess.

"Think you can take me to Earth?"

"Earth was just destroyed." He pointed out.

"I don't mean that Earth." I gestured to the destroyed planet. "I meant back to Earth in 2005." Rose looked at me in disbelief.

"What, you're from the past?" She was looking me up and down.

"Well, yes and no."

"But you have purple hair."

"I changed my hair at the cellular level, so it never fades." I patted my hair a bit self-consiously. "I was bored of the normal colours." I flicked my eyes in the Doctor's direction. He was staring at me so intently it felt like he was looking into my soul. I gulped audibly and turned back to Rose, a lot safer option.

"Really? How does that work?" _Oh, right she's still going on about the hair. _

"It's very complicated and hard to do. I can't really explain it." I looked over the Doctor's shoulder to ask him the next bit, still a bit wary of the stare. "So, can you drop me off or not? Cause if not I really have to find some way to wake Manny up and that could take days." I put my hands behind my back and flicked the infernal thing. There was a silence after my last statement, neither of them sure what I was talking about, but only lasted seconds before Rose chimed in.

"Can we give her a lift Doctor?" The Doctor shifted his focus to her.

"Do you really want to?" He asked her. She nodded. "Right. Come on then." He made a follow me gesture and took off.

I was silent the few minutes it took to find the TARDIS, but the second it came into view I was off like a shot, in the door and at the console before you could blink.

"Oh, she is beautiful." I ran my hands lightly across all the buttons and levers in reverence. I felt a small purr travel through my fingers at the compliment, causing a smile to rise to my lips. I lifted Manny up, holding my arm below my chin. "Are you happy now? After all that you put me through." His screen lit up and he gave a cheerful beep. "You know if you just asked nicely I would have brought you here, but noooo, you had to dump me in the middle of a fucking space station that almost exploded!" Manny gave an apologetic trill.

"Who are you talking to?" I spun around and faced the Doctor, and boy, did he look suspicious. Rose had wandered off somewhere, I assume to wash off some of the sweat. I know I would kill for a shower right now.

"What do you mean? I wasn't talking to anyone." I tried to act relaxed, leaning against the TARDIS, hiding my hands behind me. His expression didn't change and he stalked towards me until he was so close ours noses almost touched.

"Who are you?" I tried to lean away from him but he followed me. I was almost bent backwards 90 degrees. "And how did you get here?" There was anger flashing in his eyes.

"I'm nobody. I must have walked through a rift in time and got stranded on that space station." I slowly brought my left hand over to Manny, entering a random location and the year 2005 and locking it in, ready to activate at any time. And he actually obeyed for once, sensing the danger I could be in if the Doctor snapped.

"If you're nobody, how do you know about rifts? And you knew what my screwdriver was. And you knew I had a time machine." He grabbed my shoulders in a firm grip and leaned closer, our noses barely scraping against each other. "So I'm going to ask again. Who are you?" I stared straight into his eyes, his beautiful blue-green eyes. So full of mistrust and anger and pain. I had heard so many stories about him from Mum and Dad but none of them really explained how truly lonely he was.

I lifted my hands and cupped his face gently, trying to convey reassurance and empathy through my eyes. His eyes went wide with surprise, obviously not expecting that.

"Who are you?" he whispered. I gave him a sad smile and put a hand to Manny and pushed the activate button, leaving the Doctor confused I'm sure.

The trip back wasn't anywhere near as rough as the first one, felt like I was being buffeting by a stronge wind rather than thrown around in a cyclone. I cracked my neck and surveyed my surroundings. It looked like I had landed in London, so it was the right city at the very least.

I looked down to Manny. "When are we?" A date flashed on the screen. "February 20th, 2006. Not too bad." I looked around. "Now I just have to find out if my place is still vacant." I didn't have any money on me so I had to trudge across London in search of my flat and to make everything _so much _better, it started to rain half way there.

Luckily my apartment was still the way I left it, thanks to the friendship I had with the old landlady. Most of the residents were scared stiff of the old biddy, and for good reason, but once you go past all that she was really a sweetheart.

Fisrst thing I did was take a nice, long, hot shower, washing away the sweat and dirt and a little bit of Cassandra I found stuck in my bun. Freaked me out a little bit. I scrubbed myself until I was pink after that and washed my hair a good four times, every time thinking I saw another bit in the strands. After about an hour I stepped out and changed into a daggy pair of track pants and a shirt three times too big for me and put Manny back in his secure case without his wi-fi, which he chucked a hissy fit over.

Then I fell into bed, thinking of sleeping for a week. Of course I didn't make it that far and woke up the next morning and forced myself to go out and find a job, I was running low on cash. I got a job at the local supermarket, not the most glamourous job but I didn't really want a big paying job, too much hassle. And my life continued like that for a while, especially with Manny refusing to take me anywhere.

Then, of course, a spaceship crashed into Big Ben.


	2. Chapter 2: Aliens in London

**Here's the second chapter. And thank you to those who reviewed. To be honest I didn't think i would get any. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Aliens of London

I was laying on the couch watching a daytime movie, vegging and contemplating whether or not I should dismantle Manny when the movie was interrupted by a news report.

"Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in central London." I sat up and turned the volume up, leaning forward to catch every word. "Police reinforcements have been flown in fom across the country to control wide spread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergancy has been declared. Tom Hitchenson is at the scene." The scene flicked from riots in the streets to a reporter standing by the River Thames.

"The government is urging the puplic not to panic. There's a helpline number on screen right now if you're worried about friends or family." The camera moved to show the London Eye then swung down to get a look at a boat being sent out to the crash. "The army is sending divers to the wreck of the spaceship." It flicked back to the reporter. "No one knows what they're going to find."

I threw the remote down and leaned back into the couch. _What are the chances of that being real, live aliens, stupid enough to actually get that close to such a large city with a damaged engine. Not to mention the flight path was way to flashy. If you had engine diffculty and, by the look of that ship, only a scouting pod on an alien planet, you wouldn't aim for the biggest thing you could see and cause a big scene. That's just plain stupid._

My attention snapped back the TV when they announced they'd found a body.

"-unconfirmed, but i'm being told that a body has been found in the wreckage. A body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore." The camers zoomed in on the diver's boat, catching sight of a sheet covered body on a stretcher. A voice over took it from there, showing a shot of a van driving away from the site.

"An extraordinary event unfolding here in central London. The body is being transferred to a secure UNIT mortuary, the whereabouts as of yet, unknown." It flicked over to the news room and they had a 'discussion'about it for a couple minutes before they switched back to the on scene reporter again.

"We still don't know whether it's alive or dead, White Hall is denying everything. But the body has been brought here, Albeon Hospital. The roads closed off, it's the closest to the river." He put his hand to his earpiece. "I'm being told that General Asquith's now entering the hospital." The camera followed a police car through the gates and showed a man in military uniform exiting the car, before going back to the reporter.

"The building's been evacuated. The patients have been moved out onto the streets." It flicked back to the General, the reporter still talking. "The Police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body contained inside those walls." I showed the reporter again and he signed off and it went back to the newsroom.

This was the most interesting thing to happen since I got back. I jumped up and ran to my room, throwing on a pair of black jeans and a white thick-strapped singlet and jammed my feet into my converse. I stood up and went over to the mirror and fixed my hair into an artfully messy bun and added a quick dash of eyeliner on my botton lid. That done I walked from my room to the kitchen, passing the TV as they said something about the Prime Minister.

I opened the freezer and retrieved the frozen Manny from behind the ice trays. Punishment for being an annoyance. He gave an angry growl like sound as I walked back out to the lounge and dumped him on the coffee table. I ignored him, picking up the remote and flicking off the TV. I plopped down on the sofa and gave him the evil eye.

"There's a spaceship in the middle of London and they found a body inside. Now you've had me stuck here, while you sulked for a month, so I think you owe me a solid." He let loose a series of indignant whistles and beeps which I cut short with a wave of my hand, "If you don't do this..." I hooked my thumb towards the kitchen. "... I'm sticking you back in there."

I stared at him hard for a few minutes, waiting for his answer, which came a few minutes later in the form of a defeated trill. "Good boy." I slipped him onto my wrist as I stood. I grabbed my duster and my house keys, not really trusting Manny to get me back inside my flat. Knowing my luck I would end up stuck in a wall.

"Right." I patted down my pockets. "I think I have everything. Ready to go?" I directed the last part to the sullen machine on my wrist. He gave a pitiful whine and the screen lit up. I entered in the location and put my finger to the button. "You better take me to the right place this time. Don't think I won't take you apart if you don't behave." He blew a raspberry at me. "Be warned." And I hit 'activate'.

Wind whipped at me, trying to pull my hair and rip at my clothes, but it was only a few seconds before I felt the ground beneath my feet again. I cracked my eyes open and the sight that greets me is not a welcoming one.

"What the hell?" I growled at Manny who was ominously silent. "What are doing, dumping me in the TARDIS?!" Yep. The little prick had teleported me to the back of the control room of the TARDIS, opposite the doors.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I spun around to face a very angry and annoyed Time Lord. I tugged my sleeves down, making sure Manny was covered. Which turned out the be a bad idea because it just brought his attention to my hands. His eyes narrowed and he took a few steps forward. "What are you hiding?" I shoved my hands behind me.

"Nothing. I have nothing." I glanced at the doors, judging the distance between. "I think i'll just be leaving now." I tried to make a dash for the doors, but that meant getting past the Doctor and he was fast for a nine hundred year old alien. I only got to the top of the steps before he blocked my way and grabbed at my shoulders. I managed to pull back in time to dodge his arms and ducked under them, but couldn't move fast enough to get completely out of reach before he swung around and latched onto my hand.

He yanked me, non too gently, into the console and trapped both my hands with one of his. But I wasn't going down without a fight. I wriggled and squirmed, tried to kick any part of him I could reach and I even tried to bite him, but the stubborn bastard was immovable. He didn't even look uncomfortable, where as I was panting and starting to sweat. I concluded the physical attack wasn't working so I decided to try and burn a hole through his forehead with the force of my glare.

" Are you done?" He asked like he was asking if I liked milk in my coffee. Not that I drink coffee, icky stuff.

I huffed and blew my hair out of my face. All the better to glare at him. "No." His grip tightened until it hurt.

"Just stay still and it will be over quicker." He lifted my coat sleeve and studied Manny, I was helpless to stop him. Doesn't mean I wasn't still waiting for the hole to appear between his eyes."What is this thing?" He looked up at me. "It's not just a Vortex Manipulator, it's something else." He pulled out his screwdriver and scanned Manny. It only took seconds for the sonic to finish the scan and the readings caused the Doctor's eyes to widen in shock.

"That's not possible." His eye flicked to mine. "Where did you get this?" I didn't answer him and continued to stare. He released my hands and grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Tell me where!"

"Why should I tell you anything?" His eyes darkened in anger at my reply.

"That Manipulator is sentient. It feels like a TARDIS." I shrugged.

"So?" He shook me again.

"So, that shouldn't be possible."

"Stop with the shaking already. Your making my brain wobble." I put my hand to my head, as if that would stop the dizziness.

"Where did you get it? Where did it come from?" I switched my gaze from the floor to him.

"I made it." I stated plainly. He looked astounded. I didn't think it was that big of an achievement, Manny was usually from hindrance than actual help.

"What do mean you made it?" I shrugged again.

"It was't all me. I started out with a normal Vortex Manipulator, added a bit of TARDIS technology and a few other pieces from other planets. It took forever to get it right since I couldn't go off planet to get the parts, just had to wait for them to come to me. You know i'm actually infamous in the Dundra System." He gave me a look for that one. "It wasn't like I did anything that bad. A ship had to refuel or something and I just nicked one itty bitty gem." He chose not to comment.

"How did you know what to do?"

"I sort of made it up as I went along."

The Doctor dropped his hands and turned away from me, muttering to himself. With the Doctor preoccupied I silently padded to the doors and poked my head out. Looked like a Hospital supply room.

"Well it looks like the right place." I mumbled to Manny, who gave a cheerful chirp. I walked the rest of the way out and shut the door behind me, wincing when there was a creak. I paused to listen and sure enough I could hear very fast footsteps approaching. I bolted to the door, only to find it was locked. Of course it was.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heaved a sigh and turned back to the Doctor, who was now leaning against the door frame of the TARDIS.

"Anywhere I damn well feel like." I crossed my arms and scowled at him. "Got a problem with that?"

He didn't seem the least bit effected by my magnificent scowl, not that I was surprised. My scowl wasn't that fearsome to begin with.

"I do have a problem with that." He pulled away from the TARDIS and came to stand in front of me, staring into my eyes. There was no emotion showing, just a blank canvas, which freaked me out just that little bit. "As long as you have that thing you are not allowed to leave my side. I don't trust you with something so powerful." And he turned his back on me and walked to the door, fiddling with hisscrewdriver.

"What makes you think I'll stay anywhere near you?" The locked clicked open. The Doctor pocketed his screwdriver and threw a smirk over his shoulder.

"I assume you came here to get a look at this alien?" He looked way too smug. I didn't want him to get his way. I wanted to walk away just to prove he didn't know everything but my curiousity got the better of me and I nodded. "Well then." And he pulled the door open. Onto a room full of people. A room full of people with guns. Which were now pointing at us. Great.

The Doctor simply smiled them and threw a look my way, a look that said 'a little help'. I sent him one back saying 'it's your fault we're in this mess, you clean it up'. He scowled at me and turned back to the soldiers. But before any conversation could be had a scream sounded from the hallway.

I was out like a shot, ahead of the Doctor. I couldn't help it, Mum alwasy told me to help those in mortal peril. I heard the Doctor yell something but couldn't make out what it was, because I was focusing on staying upright. The tiles were damn slippery.

I ran down the hallway until I reached the room, skidding to a stop five cm from a steel body table. My eyes went straight to the woman freaking out behind a supply cart.

"It's alive." she whimpered.

I dropped to my knees beside her and grabbed her hands, rubbing soothing circles with my thumb.

"It's okay. Calm down. Deep breaths." I told her.

"It's still alive." she whispered.

"It's okay." The Doctor, followed by the army guys, entered the morgue, checked the empty body draw thing and then dropped down next to me. "She says it's still alive." He nodded to me and twisted round to give the men an order.

"Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown." They hesitated a moment. "Do it!" Wow, he could be bossy. But it got the men going, and the sound of kicked in doors soon followed. The Doctor then focused his full attention on the morgue attendent, who started talking again.

"It was dead. I swear it was dead."

"Coma, shock, hibernation, could have been anything. What does it look like?" The Doctor asks. Both mine and the Doctor's head snapped up at the sound of something hitting the floor.

"On goody. In a room with a half histerical women, an idiot and an unknown alien. I always have so much _fun _when I meet up with you Doctor." I muttered sarcastically.

He ignored me and stood, gesturing to the soldier to guard the woman. I pulled away from her and followed behind the Doctor, as he crept up to the large counter, going on hands and knees part of the way and peeked his head around the corner. I stood a couple feet behind him, not wanting to get real close in case it jumped at him.

I watched the Doctor closely, peeking glimpses of his butt. He had a good looking butt. I snapped out of it when a noise erupted from behind the counter. I could have sworn it was an 'oink'.

"Hello." The Doctor spoke in a friendly tone but it didn't seem to help. The creature shreiked out, what I was sure was an 'oink', confiming it a moment later when a pig in a spacesuit came running out. It was a pig, not an alien.

The soldier cocked his rifle when he spotted the pig but the Doctor yelled at him not to shoot. I was after the pig, barely two metres behind it and slowly gaining. I could hear the Doctor's footsteps echoing behind me.

The pig disappeared around a bend and I pushed through the plastic hanging in the doorway just as a military officer raised his gun.

"No!" I screamed, but it was too late. He pulled the trigger and the pig fell to the ground. I dropped to the ground beside it and held its hoof, whispering words i'm sure he didn't understand but heard all the same.

The Doctor had come out a second behind me and he yelled at the officer. "What did you do that for? It was scared!" He crouched beside it and pet it's forehead. "It was scared." We both sat there and comforted the terrified creature as it passed away in front of us.

The instant the light disappeared from it's eyes, the army men moved in and carried it back to the morgue, the Doctor and I trailing behind. The morgue attendant had regained her composure and stood by as they laid it on the examination table. The men then turned to the Doctor but he refused to look at them, instead staring at the pig. I could understand his feelings. The poor thing hadn't actually done anything wrong and they shouldn't have shot it, but he had been with humans long enough that he should understand that they usually responded with violence to the uknown. And they almost always regretted it afterwards.

The soldier that had shot it was also among the men that carried it back, and I could tell by his guilt-ridden expression that he regretted it. I saw his mouth open, about to attempt to explain himself to the Doctor no doubt, but I stepped in instead. I didn't think he was in a very forgiving mood.

"Thank you. But I think it might be better if you leave the room." They looked at me with puzzlement. I jerked my head to the doors. They looked at each other, wondering whether they shouldn't stay here, but the shooter spun on his heel and headed out, the rest slowly following after him.

I only focused back on the Doctor when I was sure that they had all left. He was talking to the woman, explaining his findings. I tuned in just in time to hear her speak.

"-just assumed that's what alien's looked like. But you're saying it's an ordinary pig, from Earth." She didn't sound convinced. Not that I could blame her. A messed about pig flying an alien spaceship into Big Ben. Even I found it weird and that's saying a lot.

"More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, glueing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid." The Doctor said. "Now someone's taking a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on and straped it in that ship. Made it dive bomb. Must've been terrified." He stared at the pig, compassion in his eyes., quickly turning to anger at his next thought. "They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke." I own anger reared up at that, especially since it was pig. I always had a soft spot for pigs. I blame Babe.

The woman, still hadn't caught her name, checked out her chart and stepped closer to the table. "So it's a fake. A pretend, like the mermaid." I think he just said that. "But the technology augmenting it's brain is like nothing on Earth." The Doctor stopped listening and walked to the door, grabbing my arm along the way and dragging me with him. I didn't fight this time, mostly because I was aware of how futile it would be but I was also interested in seeing where all this would go.

I could still here the woman talking as I was pulled into the TARDIS. She hadn't even realized we left. I had a feeling the Doctor walked off a lot. The Doctor let go of me and shut the door behind us, before going over to the controls and pushing buttons. I wondered up after him and leaned against the console.

"So where are we going now?" The Doctor didn't answer and kept whizzing around pushing buttons and pulling levers and spinning dials. I watched him for a minute taking note of the buttons he should have been pressing and the buttons he was pressing. "You know, this would go a lot faster if you were actually pushing the right buttons. He looked my way.

"What do you know about flying a TARDIS?" He questioned, still moving around.

"More then you apparently." I turned around and faced the controls. "I'm always free if you ever want a lesson." I ran my hands over the buttons in front of me, ignoring the dirty look the Doctor shot my way. "I'll give you a free one right now." I slammed my hand down on one of the buttons. "That's the GO button." The TARDIS's engine started up, making the grating noise and everything started rumbling.

"What'd you do that for?" The Doctor shouted over the shaking. He didn't sound happy.

"I was getting us going faster." I yelled back, clutching onto a railing connected to the console. "Your way we would be sitting there for another 5 minutes! You press too many unnecessary things! You're lucky your TARDIS likes you and filters out the mistakes, otherwise you would probably end up on the otherside of the universe, thousands of years further than you wanted to be." We arrived and the TARDIS stopped shaking. I released my deathgrip on the railing and the Doctor rounded the console and got in my face.

"I drive the TARDIS fine thank you!" He glared at me.

"You didn't pass your driving test did you?" I accused him.

"I-" He paused.

"Ha." He scoffed and grabbed the monitor and stared at it intently. "Thought so." He ignored me. I shrugged to myself and moved behind him, peeking over his shoulder. It was the clip from the news, showing the crash. Not much more to learn there. I dropped back and leaned against one of the support beam thingies, hands in my coat pockets.

A second later the TARDIS doors creaked open and in rushed Rose. She didn't notice me, off to the side as I was, and headed straight to the Doctor. He barely looked at her before going off on a speel.

"Alright, so I lied. I went to have a look but the whole crash landings a fake. I thought so, just too perfect." He turned to face Rose fully. "I mean hitting Big Ben, come on." He gestured to the screen. "So I thought let's go and have a look at the pilot-"

"My mum's here." Rose spoke over him. The Doctor spun to the door as it opened again. A dark-skinned guy, looked about 20 or so, walked through first, followed by an older blonde woman, obviously Rose's mum. This should be good. I stood up straight to watch the show.

"Oh, that's just what I need." He looked back at Rose. "Don't you dare make this place domestic." He reinforced is point with a finger in her face then swung back to the screen. Then the other guy started talking, finger pointed forcefully at him.

"You ruined my life Doctor." The Doctor's shoulders drooped for a second before he straightened and turned to him. Rose was looking extremely uncomfortable and Rose's mum was looking around lookiing completely freaked out. I was just enjoying myself. "They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you." The Doctor's head twisted over to Rose.

"See what I mean? Domestic." He told her. Rose wouldn't look at him and he spun back to the monitor. The dark guy stepped forward.

"I bet you don't even remember my name!" The Doctor turned around again to answer.

"Ricky." He stated.

"It's Micky." He corrected the Doctor.

"No, it's Ricky." I giggled. Of cousrse he wouldn't admit he was wrong about that would he. The Doctor flicked his eyes towards me but didn't say anything and focused back on Micky.

"I think I know my own name." Micky retorted.

"You think you know your own name, how stupid are you?" The Doctor replied.

Their argument was interrupted by Rose's mum running out the door. Rose yelled after her.

"Mum!" Her mum didn't even pause and continued out onto what I saw was a street. ROse started after her but not before issuing some orders, first to the Doctor. "Don't go anywhere." Then to Micky. "Don't start a fight." And then she was out the door. The Doctor turned back to watch the footage and Micky tried to act like he wasn't trying to peek over the Doctor's shoulder. I listened to Rose. She didn't go very far, only a couple metre's by the sound of it.

"Mum, he's not like that! He's not-" She paused. "I'll be up in a minute, hold on!" And she rushed back inside to stand next to the Doctor. Micky backed away, acting like he had been there the whole time. "That was a real spaceship."

"Yep." The Doctor responded.

"So it was all a pack of lies." Duh. "What is it then? Are they invading?" Didn't he just say it was a fake?

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert." Micky stated. Cause that wasn't obvious. The Doctor looked back at him for a moment.

"Good point." He turned back to the screen. "So what are they up to?" I decided to announce my presence and stepped forward.

"Distraction would be my guess." I said. The Micky fellow jumped a foot and backed away from me, Rose only flinched slightly and looked at me in suprise. The Doctor kept looking at the screen, a thoughtful air passing over him.

"Nik? What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"Oh nothing really. Just went to go check out the body of an alien that crash landed in the middle of London and got kidnapped by a stupid Time Lord." Rose looked confused and turned to the Doctor expecting an explaination. An explaination the Doctor did not want to explain apparently. He remained silent. Rose glared.

"Who are you?" Micky spoke up. "Are you like him?" He jerked his thumb at the Doctor. I raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged.

"I'm Nik. And considering I just told Rose that he kidnapped me I'm going to go with no to the second question." I looked at the Doctor, who was trying _really _hard to look like he wasn't listening. "I'm way too smart to be like him." He scowled at the monitor as I smirked.

"What are you doing here then?" Micky asked. I turned my attention back to him.

"I just explained." I pointed out. He was a bit slow on the uptake, wasn't he.

"Yeah, you were kidnapped, but you aren't tied up or anything so what's stopping you from running off?" A valid question.

"Curiousity." I left him to ponder that a while and walked up to Rose. "So, you're still hanging around with him then?" I tilted my head to my right, the Doctor's general direction. Rose turned her focus from glaring at the Doctor to me. She still had a scowl on her face.

"Yeah, but if he goes round kidnapping girls i'm seriously thinking of ditching him." She sent a pointed look at the Doctor's back. I swear he felt it because it was then he decided to go to the other side of the console, lift up a part of the floor and start screwing around with wires and plugs and what not. Micky went over and watched.

"Don't worry." I told her. Her eyes rolled back to me. "I think i'm a special case." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why are you a special case?" How to answer that? Tell the truth? Nah.

"I'm just special that way." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. I put on an innocent expression and stared back at her. She just kept looking. Ooh boy, a staring contest. Unfortunately my attention was dran away by Micky.

"So what you doing down there?" Micky was talking to the Doctor. This wasn't going to be pretty. I had the distinct impression that he didn't like Micky very much. He was a bit slow but so were most humans.

"Ricky." The Doctor mumbled out, his screwdriver in his mouth. I stepped over and stood next to Micky, staring down at the Doctor.

"Micky." He and I both said. I saw him give me a weird look out of the corner of my eye but kept my main focus on the Time Lord, who shot me a look. He paused in his tinkering and took the screwdriver from his mouth.

"Ricky." He said pointedly then turned his eyes back to the cluster of circuitboards above his head, still talking of course. "If I was to explain what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship would you even begin to understand?"

"I suppose not." Micky answered. The Doctor instantly replied.

"Well shut it then." That's a bit rude. Micky's eyes narrowed and he went over to Rose.

"You know you don't have to be so mean to him _all _the time." I told the Doctor. He continued to ignore me. I took that as an invitation to talk as much as I wanted. "What did he do that annoyed you so much? I mean he seems harmless, from what I've seen of him. And Rose seems to like him." I looked over at the two of them and watched them for a bit. It seemed like a pretty intense talk. That reminded me of something. I turned my attention back to The Doctor. "How long did you overshoot this time?" He paused for a minute and gave me a questioning look. "From what Micky was saying when he first got here, about the murder charges, i'm guessing you were gone a lot longer then you meant to be, but how long were you actually gone for?"

He didn't seem very pleased that I had worked it out but he answered me anyway.

"Twelve months." He huffed. He went back to work. I laughed.

"Twleve months?" I laughed again. "I bet you got slapped." He scowled up at me. "Nice going Doctor." He didn't answer. Typical. I put my hand on the console. "How do you put up with him?" I asked the TARDIS. It answered with a hum, that I personally thought said "I have no idea". Manny perked up at that. His screen lit up and he gave a beep. I looked down at him. He had been rather quiet since we go to the hospital, maybe the pig scared him. He always was a bit of a pansy.

Manny's little moment with the TARDIS was interrupted by a crackle of elecricity and the Doctor jumped up.

"Got it! Ha, ha." He stated. He looked to the monitor and I looked with him, leaning my elbow against the controls. Rose hurried over to join us, Micky stayed where he was. "Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so it followed the flight of that spaceship, here we go." He clicked something. I leaned in closer to the screen. "Hold on." Nothing happened. He smacked the screen and I slapped his hand away. Rose and the Doctor looked at me increduously.

"Don't abuse the TARDIS. Just give it a minute. Geez." I turned away from them. "You would think a nine hundred year old alien would've learnt to be patient by now." I could feel his glare hit the back of my head but ignored it, focusing on the flight path that popped up on screen. And lucky for me it distracted the Doctor.

"That's the spaceship on its way to Earth. See?" He explained to Rose, pointing to the streak of white showing on the display. "Except, hold on." The diagram showed the ship moving back away from the Earth, going around to the other side of the planet. "See the spaceship did a slingshot round the Earth before it landed."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked. I spoke before the Doctor could.

"It means it came from Earth." I pushed up from the console and stood. "It means someone is screwing us around. Someone who's been here for a long while." I faced the Doctor. "Right?" He simply nodded.

"Now we just need to find out what they've been up to." The Doctor told the room. He leaned over the monitor and started pushed buttons. "First, let's see how the rest of the world's reacting." The display flicked over to a news program showing riots in India, I think it was India, then another channel that showed riot police. One came up with a picture of the front door of 10 Downing street, then film of military personnal and a few other channels before finally stopping on news in London. Micky had wandered over halfway through and was looking over Rose's shoulder.

"How many channel's you get?" Micky questioned. The Doctor stood from his previously bent position, quickly followed by Rose, and crossed his arms.

"All the basic packages." He answered. Micky turned his gaze to the Doctor.

"You get sports channels?" Geez, he did say _all_ the packages didn't he?

"Yes I get the football." the Doctor answered with a roll of his eyes. He turned serious again as a group of UNIT people walked onto the screen. "Hang on I know that lot." The voice over called them 'Alien Specialists'. I turned away, leaning back against one of the control panels, supported by my elbows and crossed my ankles and listened. "UNIT. United Nations Intellegance Taskforce. Good people." I noticed Mickey move away in the corner of my eye. He gave the Doctor a dirty look.

"How do you know them?" Rose asked.

"Because he's worked for them." Micky answered. Rose turned to him and I looked at him in suprise. Maybe he's not so slow after all. The Doctor didn't acknowledge him and kept staring at the screen. "Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months Doctor. I read up on you." He pointed at him, as if that would get his attention. I noticed Rose wasn't paying any atention to Micky any more either. "You look deep enough on the internet, or the history books and there's his name. Followed by a list of the dead." Rose looked uncomfortable at that. The Doctor finally looked at him.

"That's nice. Good boy Ricky." The Doctor said in a mocking tone. Rose stopped the fight before it started.

"If you know them, why don't you go help out?" She asked. The Doctor walked around to another side of the controls stumbling over my feet. He scowled at me, I just gave him a 'what?' look. it wasn't like I did it on perpose. My feet were there already.

"They wouldn't recognise me." He answered as he started at the controls, inputing co-ordinates. "Changed a lot since the old days. Besides.." He moved further away. "..the world's on a knife edge." He stopped touching things and looked back at Rose. "There's aliens out there and fake aliens." He pointed to himself. "Wanna keep this alien out of the mix." I put my hand up and waved.

"Wouldn't mind staying away from it all either." Rose looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"I thought you were human?" I shrugged.

"I am. Mostly. I think." My brow furrowed and I looked at the ground. I'd never really thought about it seriously before.

"What do you mean you think?" I snapped out of it and brought my gaze to rest on her face, but I did notice the Doctor had stopped and was listening too.

"I've never really thought about it." I shrugged again. "I'm just me, I'm unique. Helps that I have weird parents too." Rose gave me a shrug and a 'whatever' look and turned back to the Doctor, who went right back into action, like he never stopped. I watched him as well.

"I'm going undercover." Yeah, like he could ever pull that off. "And, ah, better keep the TARDIS out of sight." I snorted.

"Good luck with that." He ignored me. Again. He does that a lot apparently.

"Ricky." The Doctor started towards the door, passing Micky along the way. "You've got a car. You can do some driving." He stated, not really giving Micky much choice.

"Where to?" MIcky asked. The Doctor reached the doors, Rose right behind him, and yelled back to Micky.

"The roads are clearing." He opened the doors, turning back to Micky to continue talking. "Let's go and have a look at that spaceship." He noticed me still standing on the platform and jerked his head towards the door, telling me to follow them. And I did without a fight. I figure if I'm going to be anywhere while all this was happening, staying with the Doctor would probably get me in more places. The Doctor didn't exit until he saw I was following, but once he was sure, he was out the door, Rose and Micky close behind him. I was a bit slower.

By the time I was wholy out of the TARDIS a spotlight was shining on us, someone was shouting at us and army and cop vehicles were pulling up, boxing us in. Men climbed out of the cars and pointed guns at us, some even had dogs. Micky took off for some reason, off down the street, a couple of army blokes chasing him. I didn't see if they caught him or not, my attention drawn to Rose's mum screaming and running towards us. She was stopped by a couple of men but she kep screaming Rose's name.

It suddenly clicked in my head that she must have rung the hotline and reported the Doctor. I suppose I can't blame her. Some people just couldn't handle all of this.

"Put your hands above your head." Someone yelled from the helicopter circling us. "You are under arrest." Rose and the Doctor were quick to put their hands up. When I didn't the megaphone guy repeated the order, this time with the sound of guns being cocked mixed in. The Doctor shot me a look over his shoulder, Rose looked at me like I was insane. I heaved a sigh and put 'em up. The Doctor looked up to the helicopter.

"Take me to your leader!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah. That's encouraging them _not _to shoot us." He ignored me once more. I was tempted the smack the back of his head.

Some men escorted us to a fancy black car and ushered us in. Rose was squeezed in between me and the Doctor. Thank the moon.

Rose looked around, checking out the car.

"This is a bit posh." Rose said. "If I knew it was going to be like this, getting arrested, I would have done it years ago." I patted her knee and she turned to me.

"If being arrested was like this, everyone would be committing crimes." Her focus was drawn back to the Doctor.

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted." He said, while smiling.

"And you're just so happy about that aren't you?" I accused him. He just smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and leaned into the cushy leather seat, crossing my arms.

"Where to?" Rose asked.

"Where do you think?" The Doctor questioned. Rose just looked clueless."Downing Street." He chuckled.

"You're kidding." Rose said, starting to smile now.

"I'm not." The Doctor was still laughing.

"Ten Downing street?" Rose double-checked.

"That's the one."

Rose's turn to start laughing. "Oh my god. I'm going to ten Downing Street?" The Doctor nodded. She suddenly changed to a serious face. "How come?"

"Because he's an obnoxious Time Lord that has been visiting this planet for hundreds, if not thousands of years and some people tend to notice a big blue box with an idiot at the wheel." I said, cutting the Doctor off. They both stared at me. "And since there is a spaceship in the River Thames they have to get as much information on it as possible and he..." I pointed at the Doctor. "...is the self-proclaimed 'top expert." That said I turned to the window and ignored the both of them as they continued their conversation.

Thankfully it wasn't long until we pulled up in front of the famous building. I was the first one out of the car, keeping my back turned to the cameras. I hated getting my picture taken. The Doctor was out next, on the opposite side. The reporters got louder and I assume the Doctor was doing something stupid, like waving at them. Rose got out last and just looked around in wonder.

It was only about 20 seconds before the Doctor came round the car and lead us both into ten Downing Street, with Rose for once in the back. We were lead down a hallway with soldiers every couple of metres and ushered into a room full of the 'specialists'. The Doctor stayed to the side of the room, Rose standing next to him. I leaned against the wall and started picking at my nails.

We weren't in there very long before a man came in and told everyone to 'convene' and ushered them to the door, giving them directions. And reminding everyone to wear their ID cards. He then spotted us and walked over, handing the Doctor hid ID.

"Here's your ID." He then looked at me and Rose before looking back to the Doctor. "I'm sorry but your companions aren't on the list." Yeah. Like he could stop me getting in there.

"I don't go anywhere without them." The Doctor informed him while putting his ID chain over his head.

"You're the code nine, not them." He stated. "I'm sorry, Doctor. It's the Doctor isn't it?" The Doctor nodded. "They'll have to stay outside." My attention strayed away fom them for a moment as an older woman walked up behind the secretary or whatever he was. I tuned back in when Rose spoke.

"That's alright. You go." She told him.

"Excuse me, are you the Doctor?" The lady I noticed before asked. The Doctor and Rose ignored her, but the secretary guy started in on her. I turned back when I felt the Doctor brush past me. I reached out and latched onto his arm. He looked at my hand then at me, eyebrow raised.

"Don't think you're going anywhere without me." I told him.

"Just stay with Rose." He said and tried to pushed my hand away but I dug my nails in, making him wince.

"You leave me here, I'm running." His head snapped up. "The only reason I'm still here is because I want to know what's going on but if you leave me out here, i'll run and this time you won't find me." I warned him. He glared at me, I glared back just as hard.

"I could get the soldiers to guard you." He said. I scoffed.

"You think, with a time machine, I haven't gotten into my fair share of trouble?" I leaned towards him. "Trust me, these boys couldn't handle me if they tried." He weighed me with his eyes, judging if I was bluffing. He must have believed me because he started walking towards the top secret meeting with me still attached to him. I pulled my arm back and walked behind him, hands in my pockets.

We reached the door to the meeting and were stopped my the guard.

"ID's." he demanded. The Doctor showed his then pulled out his psychic paper, claiming it was my ID. The guard barely spared it a glance before stepping asaid and allowing us to pass. The Doctor went first and sat in the last chair, which was two down from the door, and started flicking through a booklet they had all been given. And since there were no chairs left I was stuck standing in the corner, right next to the door, trying to be inconspicuous and read over a random guy's shoulder. God he read slow. I glanced over at the Doctor in jealousy. He got his own booklet.

My petty thoughts were interrupted when we were all forced to look up as General... whatever-his-name-was started to talk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to have your attention please." He held out a copy of the booklet. "As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine pilot." He was then cut off by the Doctor.

"The really interesting bit hapened three days ago, see." He stood from his sea and started down the centre aisle. "Filed away under any other business." The guys up front looked annoyed. "The North Sea, a satelite detected a signal, little blip of radiation, one hundred fathoms, like there's something down there." He had reached to front and turned round to face the other 'specialists'. "You were just about to investigate, next thing you know this happens. Spaceships, pigs, massive diversion, from what?" That was a good question. Why bring attention to a space craft in the middle of London with a pig as a pilot. Surely someone would have figured out eventually that it was a fake alien. What's the thinking behind it?

"If aliens fake an alien crash on an alien planet, what do they get?" The Doctor continued. It clicked for me the same second it did for the Doctor. He looked at me in realization. "Us. They get us." He stated. "It's not a diversion it's a trap." He dropped my eyes and started to pace slowly. "This is about us. The only people with the knowledge how to fight them, gathered together in one room." He was cut off by some guy up the front farting. I screwed my nose up. Who does that?

The Doctor turned around and looked at him in irritation. "Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?" The guy leaned forward on his desk.

"Would you rather silent but deadly?" He asked. Ew. Just...ew. Him and the General fellow shared an amused glance. It didn't look like a good amused glance. It gave me a bad feeling.

The General lifted his hat off and placed it on the table. He then reached up to his forehead and started to unzip his head the other guy giving a maniacal laugh. A blue glow eminated from the crack, lighting up the whole room. Everyone stared, transfixed by the weird thing.

When he had zipped as far as it would go, he started pulling his skin down, lowly uncovering his true form. And boy was it freaky. It had huge black eyes and large puffy cheeks, no nose, not to mention it was green. And it had man boobs. At least I think it was male. Who knows. The feature that really draw my atention was the giant-arse claws sticking out of it's hands. I briefly had hopes they were just for show but I highly doubted it.

Once the skin it was wearing reached its waist, a lot of people seemed to realize the danger they were in and began to stand up and back away slightly, not that it would do them any good. The blue light continued to flash until the alien had completely stripped away the flesh it had been inhabiting and it stood in all it's... naked glory. I was so glad I couldn't see it's junk, if it had any. That would have traumatised me for life. A shiver of horror ran down my back at the thought. So glad.

"We are the Slitheen." It said.

The farting guy, obviously one of them, stood up and pulled a small device out of his pocket.

"Thank you for wearing your ID cards." He announced and flicked up the top of the device, revealing a switch. "They'll help to identify the bodies." He then flicked the switch and all the ID cards lit up, electrifying anyone wearing one. Which unfortunately included the Doctor. The Slitheen began to laugh.

The only thing I could think in that moment was how gald I was that I hadn't been wearing an ID card.

_Continued in World War Three..._


End file.
